


Letter II

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Letter II

Dear friend.

I have learned a great deal in my short time on this Earth, and I will learn a great deal more before it is done, and while I hope I have gotten a discount for the future, I wish I had acquired the wisdom I have now at less of a price. But, like all young men, and women too, I was foolhardy and blind, and I am most surely foolhardy and blind still, but if nothing else, I hope, as you should too, to be slightly less foolish tomorrow, and see slightly better next week, otherwise I will feel as though my time will have been wasted, and this body, a mistake.

Auf Wiedersehen, and Yours Truly

Brian "pdot" Pierce.


End file.
